Fundy Islands
The Fundy Islands are a group of 18 Islands in Fundy Bay roughly 6,000 miles off the Torutuga Islands. The Islands are home to many Gainese Honeyduke Plantations as well as a small fishing port. The islands have been split in half by the No Mans Land Line Maritime Exclusive Zone. The Islands are famous for being the most peacfull land crossing and island hopping border. The Islands are called Isla Morena, Isla Nublar, Isla Morta, Biggo Füūndy, Little Fundy Island, Big Island of Fundy, Isla Dominic, Isla Grancara, Isla Carin, Isla Barin, Biso Ürgœ, Bitho ōneOs, Isla Funio, Isla Carribø, Isla Hejakivivę, Isla Rekashajiæå, and Isla Qewasolipîovos. History The Island according to tradition was made when the God Callot fought with his sister UR. Her tears burned the seas and thus created the islands. Carbon Dating made by research from the University of Havana at Brown, puts the Island Archipelago to be about 5 billion years old. As the islandsare not far off the West California coast it is believed that they moved from the mainland as they are not volcanic. The Gainese inhabited the islands in about 13890 B.U.K during the reign of Emperor Seti VII. They named the islands Fundy a Gainese word meaning land of Ur. NaturallyUr is the patron Goddess in fundy. Economy The Islands are the only Russian Territory which uses the Kilo. The economy is set up mostly around the big island of Fundy, which is the capital and economic hub. With its proximity to West California it has one of the busiest ports in the Western Gabanian Ocean. The islands are some of the most fertile Honeyduke growing regions. Their are small fishing ports on the islands although it is not as productive as farming Honeyduke. Slavery is Illegal in the Russian Islands of Fundy although on the Big Island the Russianside is allowed to have Slaves. The Islands are a major Slave Exchange center. Government the confusing Maritime Boundaries are made useless as Fundliers are given full amnesty and are free to cross where ever they want. Although Russians are forbidden to enter the Gainese side. 9 Islands including the Northern side of the Big Island are controlled the UK, the other nine including the southern portion of the big island are controlled by the Gainese. The Islands of Fudny have their own local government known as Il Republique du Fundy. However they hVee no jurisdiction on either side. The capital for Russian Fundy is in Northern Big Island in the Haciendique Norde. The capital of Gainese Fundy is Nova Uria. Religion With over 500 years of Russian Rule, The islands of Fundy are the only Gainese territoryto fully believe in Athenaism. The Athenian population of Fundy is most Western Orthodox with some practicing Kibbutahks. The old Tellwowian Temples were defaced and converted to Athenian Structures. The main Goddess of the Islands is Ur and for fisherman they worship Neptune God of the Western Oceans. Demographics According to the last census conducted by a Joint Gainese-Russo Effort, the population of Russian and Gainese Fundy Islands were 138,567,798 inhabitants of which nearly 100,678,987 lived on the big island alone. 97.9% of the Island Were Native Fundliers Gainese. 1% were Athenian, and 2.1% were Ethnic Native Russians. The average household has an income of roughly 6 Million Kilos a Year, the Highest in the Republic of Gain and California. 57% of the islanders worked for the Governments of their respected territory and the rest worked as farmers. As Slaves are not officially considered a part of either the United Kingdom's Ministry of Census Administrations or the Gainese Republic Census no official count exsist.however the unofficial estimate reaches nearly 512,567,213 slaves nearly 5 times the population of the islands. Category:Empire of Gain and California Category:Gainese Peoples Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics